


Happy Family

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian's first baby is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Family

The taxi cab didn't nearly drive fast enough for Sebastian's liking. "I swear to god if I missed my daughter being born I will make sure that you fired." He muttered as he tossed money into the front seat, getting out of the cab. It was bad enough he wasn't home when it happened, he was at work, in a meeting and his secretary was out sick so the little temp girl that was filling in didn't tell him until after the meeting that Blaine had called. Needless to say he was  _beyond_  pissed. He didn't need the slowest cab in New York.

As he rushed into the hospital, he was greeted by his husband.

"Sebastian!" Blaine called, grinning ear to ear.

" _B_!" Sebastian ran down the hall to meet him. "I got here as fast as I could, the new girl didn't give me your message and then the fucking taxi driver was slower than-" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I- is she here yet?" He asked, out of breath from rushing.

Blaine just grinned, shaking his head. "No, no. But she's coming, we need to hurry." He said, taking Sebastian's hand, pulling him gently.

Nodding, Sebastian's grin matched Blaine's as he followed. "Wait, wait, wait." He stopped.

Blaine stopped, turning towards his husband. "What is- _mmf_!" He was interrupted when Sebastian pulled Blaine to him, very close, capturing his lips in a quick, celebratory, passionate kiss. When the kiss came to an end, his eyes fluttered open, a grin plastered on his face. "Well  _hello_." He chuckled, pecking his husbands lips.

"We're about to be  _daddies_." Sebastian grinned against Blaine's lips, earning another chuckle and a soft squeal from the shorter.

"I know." He bounced. "Ally's going to kill us if we're not with her, though, so come on!" He kissed Sebastian one more time before pulling on him again, leading him through the halls, to the room where Allison - bless her - was groaning in pain.

….

About an hour of Allison screaming, Sebastian on one side, Blaine on the other, holding her hands tightly, coaching her through, Charlotte was finally born.

When the nurse handed her to Blaine, he couldn't stop himself from tearing up a little. "Hi baby girl." He whispered very softly, looking at the beautiful baby in his arms, completely in love with her already. She had already started to calm down, not crying as much anymore as he rocked her gently. He sniffled softly, not taking his eyes off of her. He was holding his _daughter._  His and Sebastian's  _daughter_. They were  _dads_. She was  _theirs_. It was so surreal…so  _wonderful_. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her head before looking over at Sebastian, beaming at him. "You wanna hold your daughter, daddy?"

Sebastian nodded, biting his lip as he got closer to Blaine,very carefully taking Charlie in his arms. An automatic grin spread across his face as he looked down at his daughter. His daughter. His and Blaine's daughter. He would never get over it. Even he started to tear up as the sweet baby girl started to fall asleep in his arms. "Hi baby, I'm-I'm your daddy." He whispered softly. He smiled even more when he felt Blaine's arms slip around his waist, his chin resting on the taller's shoulder. "Charlotte Grace Smythe, you have no idea how happy we are that you're here." He pressed a very soft kiss to her head.

"Mm," Blaine smiled, tightening his arms around his husband, leaning his head against Sebastian's. "You have no idea how much we love you." He whispered softly.

Boy did they love her. They were head over heels for her already. She wasn't even a day old and she could get anything she wanted from them. They would never be able to thank Allison enough for being such a complete angel and helping them bring Charlie into the world, helping them start their family. Thank you was simply not enough to express how grateful they were.

Holding Charlotte in their arms felt so surreal, they never thought this day would come. They loved Charlie so much, they had wanted her so bad, and she was finally here. All they had wanted since they got married was a baby, they wanted a family. And now they were one. They were a happy - so happy - family.

Sebastian finally tore his eyes away from his sleeping daughter to look to his husband, completely beaming. "I love you, so much." He whispered, he could just feel his heart swelling in his chest.

Blaine just grinned at him, nodding. "I love you, too, daddy." He pressed a very soft kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "I'm so happy." He whispered, nuzzling his nose against him.

"Me too, baby." Sebastian nodded, looking back to the little girl in his arms, sniffling softly, grinning at her. She was really a beautiful baby, she had the cutest little chubby cheeks that even made  _Sebastian Smythe_ want to just smoosh them and kiss them all over. He sighed happily. "Me too."

He truly had never been happier.


End file.
